Nuff Said
by Starjargon
Summary: Steve is having a hard time in civilian life. It's up to Bucky and the Howlies to remind him what's important. Written for Happy Steve Bingo prompt: Teachers or Substitutes


**A/N-Currently Last (official) story for Happy Steve Bingo**

**Follows "Strong Like Superman" but can mostly be taken as a one-shot: Just know Steve is reunited with a non-WS Bucky, Gamora, and Natasha in the past.**

**The main story idea was inspired by White Christmas. The end came from repetitive research that inspired me. I completely and utterly fudged ages, personalities, and associations, but that's how I was able to make it work the way I wanted. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

It had been Bucky's idea. there they were, two men, one who didn't finish high school and one whose knowledge surpassed the times in which he lived- neither knowing how to be anything but a soldier. They didn't know what they wanted to do, only that they didn't want to be that kind of soldier anymore. But doing what he thought was right was hardwired in Steve, even if he no longer wanted to fight for it.

When Sarah Natalia was born, he spent his days with her and then with her and Michael Joseph. But soon, both of them were in school, and Steve had to find another way to spend his days without a war. Bucky took the odd counter-surveillance job with Peggy most of the time, in between teaching dance and boxing. He agreed to continue the fight, but only when he was truly needed- he still had flashbacks and a lingering fear that Hydra or someone worse would find him (not unfounded in Steve and Natasha's opinions.)

Then Gamora and Natasha were talking about their childhoods, how they were both moulded into who someone else wanted them to be. And Gamora was fed up with Steve's problem of "being able to do anything he wanted because no one else was giving him orders." She reminded him she learned at the knee of Thanos- hardly the best role model, no matter how she'd turn out. Natasha learned everything she knew by pain. Yet both had become who they were in spite of their pasts. Natasha was a consultant for Howard Stark and SHIELD, a role that brought her much amusement, though only Steve and Bucky knew why, and Gamora had a position at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters- everyone was fairly convinced she was a martial arts instructor, though she never fully confirmed it.

Somehow, Gamora's chastisement gave Bucky the idea Steve should be a teacher. Bucky himself had used the G.I. Bill to go to school to learn languages and try to be a "worthy godfather" to Michael Joseph, and Steve now had made a small name for himself (ha!) designing Captain America PSAs.

So, Steve began set out to become an art teacher and VA counsellor. He offered counselling sessions to men with Shell Shock, and taught a free art class at a community centre. So far, his sessions were sparse and the only regulars he had for his class were the 2 Lieber brothers.

Though he never said anything about it, Bucky could tell he was beginning to get disheartened by the lack of response he seemed to be getting, both in his groups and classes. He toiled on, however, determined to help Larry and Stanley with their art and his two group members with dealing with their (what Steve intimately was PTSD) shell shock.

* * *

Years ago, they had shared the truth of their lives to the other Commandos, with whom they met up when they could. Bucky went out for a drink with his former unit early, and then Steve joined them after yet another near-empty art class and veteran session.

"Cap!" shouted Dugan when he entered, beckoning his erstwhile leader over to them, "How's it going?"

Steve made his rounds greeting his men, then sat down heavily, worn out but hopeful.

"I got another student today," he said, "names' Steve, too. Seemed excited to learn, and he's young, so we'll see if he comes back. Reminds me of... a boy I knew from Queens once."

Bucky patted is shoulder sympathetically, recognising his "back in the future" tone. The Howlies exchange a look amongst themselves, then start in on the jokes about Queens. By the time Steve and Bucky left, it was with giant grins on their faces & tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. The other Howlies stick around to pay the tab, while Bucky and Steve headed home, arms slung around each other just like old times.

* * *

The next week, Steve sets up his small classroom, optimistically arranging 20 chairs and 10 tables around a small stack of newspapers and thin books. He smiled when his new student came in eagerly after his faithful 2 regulars.

"Take a seat anywhere you like, kid. First choice," he indicated at the near-empty room. "I'm hoping I have something to teach you. Now, we'll wait a few minutes, but chances are it'll just be us." He looked at the 3 young boys and began.

"Now, today I thought we would discuss-

Suddenly there was a commotion outside, and Bucky waltzed in, casual as you like, and took a seat.

"Hey, Buck. Whaddya doin' here?" Steve asked in confusion as Bucky set up his spot.

"Learning art, whatsit look like?" answered Bucky. Before Steve could finish rolling his eyes and question him, Dum Dum came in with 2 other men and each took a seat. Morita and his 3 friends followed in Jones and 2 boys named Jacob and Hymie. Falsworth and Dernier each brought a friend, and, to Steve's surprise, Peggy and Natasha each brought 4.

Bucky smiled at him as he helped arrange more chairs and tables around Steve's display, then sat down expectantly with a sly smile still on his face.

"Your mouth is open, Teacher," said Peggy with a smile.

Steve closed it, then cleared his throat, opening it again. He smiled at his friends, taking a look around at the veritable crowd he had in front of him, throat tight as he looked at his students. He glanced over at Bucky, who gave him a wink and a nod, encouraging him to begin.

"I... wanted to talk about comic books, and the role they've had on my life..."

After his (very successful) class, he clasped hands with each of his men, thanking them for once more having his back. He kissed Peggy and engulfed first Nat, then Bucky in long hugs of gratitude, then he went to meet his new students.

The Lieber brothers had begun talking to Jacob and Hymie (who said he preferred Joe), and they were all going on excitedly, talking over each other. Steve hated to interrupt them, so he was just about to turn around back to his family, when Stanley called him over.

"Teacher, sir. We just wanted to say thank you. We all love comics, and we all are hoping to make our own one day. But... do you really think anyone will be interested in anything 4 Jewish boys from New York have to say?"

"Captain America was from New York!" shouted new student Steve as he was on his way out.

The four boys nodded in excitement, then looked back up to Steve. He looked up at the people who came back for him time and again, who loved him and accepted him and supported him and believed in him, and inspired him, and he decided his students needed to have a piece of that too.

"I'm... just a boy from Brooklyn. And, it may not seem like it now, but I like to think I've made a difference in the world a time or two. Pictures, words, speeches, whatever kind of art you boys are interested in, it makes a difference- even if it's just to you. And where you come from, what you believe, that shouldn't matter to people as much as it seems to, but I think someday the world will get better, that we'll move upward and onward... to greater glory."

The four boys smiled, encouraged, then waved goodbye and walked out the door together.

"Captain America was always good with his speeches," said Bucky as he came next to his best friend. "Glad to see Steve Rogers has the same gift."

"Thanks for this, Buck. I... needed the encouragement."

"Aww... 'twas nothin'. 'sides- numbers ain't everything, Steve. One boy from Brooklyn. Seven soldiers working together for a common goal. Six people who decide the world needs them to be heroes. Two best friends to the end of the line. Now four Jewish boys who think they have something to say and ain't afraid to say it. It's like you said- upward and onward."

Steve smiled at his best friend, then watched his students walk away with a renewed purpose.

"Upward and onward."

* * *

**A/N- Upward and Onward is from Stan Lee's (born Stanley Lieber) phrase Excelsior. The "boys" featured were Larry Lieber- Stan Lee's brother & fellow Marvel author, Steve Ditko (Spiderman's creator), and Captain America creators Jack Kirby and Joe Simon- other than their names, state of birth, religion, and fact that they wrote comic books, please don't take any other detail of their cameos/my homage as fact.**


End file.
